


Bowing

by Makizushi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Dissociation, Homestuck Kink Meme, Loss of Control, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makizushi/pseuds/Makizushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Kink Meme: "Condesce forces a very unwilling Dirk to give her a blow job. That's it that's the whole prompt."</p><p>Her Imperious Condescension graciously educates Dirk Strider on the finer points of bowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowing

**Author's Note:**

> [Tsunamayo Makizushi's Writing Tumblr](http://tsunamayo-makizushi.tumblr.com)

He failed.

He was sick with it, like the knowledge was a disease infecting his blood. He was nothing in the wake of how monstrously he had fucked up, or he was the very embodiment of failure, he couldn't decide. When it came to dicking things over he worked on a truly epic, practically universe ending scale. Lifetime guarantee.

Dirk contemplated the enormity of his sins and resisted the urge to delve further into dramatics while crouched in the corner of Her Imperial Condescension’s prison block. He had tried everything to escape, subsequently losing more and more of his personal items. At this point his strife deck and sylladex had both been emptied, and his shades were gone. The Condesce's weird little minions also forced him to change clothes and inexplicably taken his shoes and socks. The beige tunic and loose leggings made speed and stealth rather difficult, which might have been the point.

His latest escape attempt failed on both the escaping and information gathering fronts. He had turned up nothing new to use for future plans. The fates and whereabouts of his friends also remained a mystery. Grinding for information seemed to be his only option at this point, he needed to get out of this ridiculous prison and fix his mess.

He had just begun planning a fresh bid for freedom when the door to his cell opened. Flash stepping past the guards had never worked before, but desperation forced him to give it another try. There was a split second where his hopes rose- there was only one person outside the door!- but they were quickly dashed when an unnaturally fast and large hand closed around his neck.

“Woah buoy, where d'you sink you're goin'?” The Condesce gave him a little shake. “I came all the wave here to visit you. Rude.” She stepped into the cell and closed the door behind her, Dirk choking and gasping as she dragged him along. Dirk's hands instinctively flew to her iron hard fingers and scrabbled at them ineffectively as he stumbled in her wake, feet barely touching the floor. She did not even seem to notice his struggling before she deposited him in front of her. He fell to one knee when she released his neck and coughed a few times at the inrush of air burning his throat.

Once he was able to breathe again Dirk reached desperately for his composure and mental faculties. This was new (terrifying). New events supplied new data (danger). He had stalled out in his escape attempts (failed failed failed) and the Condesce was the one person (monster) who might know about his (living, living, please still be living) friends. He smoothed his metaphorically ruffled feathers and straightened up, best poker face firmly in place.

The Condesce was huge in a way that seemed to fill all the available space in the room and then some. Her hair was everywhere and her coloring was all wrong for her disconcertingly humanoid form. Dirk felt a sudden, visceral need for his glasses that had nothing to do with their technological capabilities. Her eyes were a darker pink than Roxy's and full of cruel boredom. This was not how Dirk would have hoped to make a first impression on a powerful enemy.

“So, my guards tell me you're a particularly octopusy guest.” She crossed her arms and considered him disdainfully. “Constantly tryin' to jet away, uncooperative, unshellpful, the whole deel. I'm here to tell you that's all aboat to stop. Keel-hauling my royeel bass all the way down here to deel with a brat ain't a productive use a my time.”

“Yeah, okay, I'll just do that.” Dirk deadpanned, matching her disdain with indifference. If she expected her mere presence to cow him she was out of her mind. That shit did not work on Sburb players or rebels' kids.

“Tanks, that's reel good of you.” she jeered. “Buoy, you ain't comprehendin' the position that you're in. I fuckin' own this bitch, and let me be clear, by 'this bitch' I mean any and everythin' I dam whale please, includin' your stupid bass.”

“Oh, no, my apologies, let me just fall to my knees and worship you. It's not like you exterminated my entire species through sheer malicious stupidity or anything. All hail.” Taunting and pissing off fish Hitler was probably not the best way to gather information, but Dirk was rattled and that came through as sarcastic hostility. He closed his mouth deliberately and steeled himself against the urge to ramble.

“You seem awful familiar. Did I krill an ancestor a your's or somefin? Whale, a course I would have, you bein' a disgustin' mammal and all, but your _smart **fucking** mouth_ is ticklin' my brine.” She looked him over consideringly. “Ah whale, doesn't reely matter does it?”

Dirk took a breath and did not tell her his bro had, in fact, mattered. He did not punch her, back away, or do anything but maintain bored, slightly insolent eye contact. The goal was to steer the conversation to something useful, not pick a fight. Even when she reached out and grabbed his hair in a tight fist he kept his (mostly) indifferent composure.

The Condesce was uncomfortably close now, bending over him slightly and looking into his face with growing delight. “Yeah, I sink I just might remember a human like you. You were all such docile little things; I loved it when you had a prop-oar violent streak.” She reminisced almost fondly.” You got some fight in you, little manatee?”

The foolish notion that Dirk had any control over the situation crumbled under the weight of her leering smile. The first remotely helpful thing he could think of fell out of his mouth. “I'm probably the first human you've seen in ages.” he blurted, half praying she would contradict him. His desire to have information about his friends warred with his hope that they had gone unnoticed.

“Aw, don't be jellyouse bay. You're certainly the prettiest human I've sean in a long whale.” The hand in Dirk's hair wrenched his head even further back as she bent to kiss him. His eyes widened in shock, he clamped his lips firmly shut and tried to push away from her. Painted lips smiled against his. She used her thumb and forefingers to painfully squeeze his jaw and force his mouth open.

Kissing had been a fun if somewhat stressful experiment with Jake; this was nothing like that. Her teeth were sharp, and she was forcing him; her tongue was big, and she was _forcing him_. Adrenalin coursed through him and his heart pounded in his ears. The Condesce lowered her hand from his face to tightly grip his upper right arm, leaving him the opportunity to try and bite her disgusting, slimy tongue off. To his utter dismay she moaned into his mouth, and the cold, salty taste of her blood nearly made him gag. She pulled him tighter to her and he redoubled his efforts to push, squirm, and stomp his way free.

Finally, _finally_ , she pulled away and resumed examining his horrified face. Dirk quickly got his breathing under control again. He knew his hair was fucked and his (bare exposed naked) eyes were freaked out, but looking like a frightened little kid (prey) would only make things worse.

“What the fuck lady?” He spat. “Creepy-vampire age difference is not my thing.” He tried again to jerk himself free. “You're immortal and you rule the universe, there has to be someone out there you can mack on consensually. Find an interested party and stop perving on kids. Gay kids. Gay human kids.”

“Like I said, I'm not shore you fully grasp the situation.” She shook him again, hard. “I own you motherfucker. I own everyfin you are, were, and ever whale be. I own everyfin you've ever sean and everyone you've ever spoken to. You want what I want. This misunderswimmin' is the root of the problems you're causing, and you whale be school fed.” With that she yanked her hand free of his hair and a non-trivial number of strands followed, making his eyes water. She steered him by his upper arm to the low, hard sleeping platform in the corner of his cell. “You said somefin earlier aboat kneeling? Nah. Lesson one: Bowing.”

Dirk's lower legs hit the platform hard, collapsing him forward onto his knees and free hand. The Condesce swung him to face her, and he shouted “No!” while trying to back away. Dirk did not know what he was feeling at the moment, everything was happening so fast. He was scared, and sick, and _angry_ ; so extremely angry.

His stomach dropped when he saw her pull down the nearly imperceptible waistband of her skin tight black pants. He viciously hoped he threw up on her freaky alien tenta-dick. Nausea radiated from his stomach to become a shivering, full body experience. He was probably going to throw up on her freaky alien tenta-dick if it didn't choke him to death first. She reached for his face again and he used his free hand to push with all his might and twist away from her.

Unfortunately, while he was not strong enough to force himself away from her, he was strong enough to dislocate his own shoulder in the attempt. He gasped in pain and the Condesce seized his free arm and lifted him roughly back into position, kneeling on the platform in front of her. Her once mildly painful grip on his right arm was now excruciating, and his eyes were watering freely.

“Would you fuckin' cuttle that shit out? Coddam wiggler.”

Dirk got his first really good look at the fuchsia horror in front of him. He had a basic understanding of troll anatomy thanks to the internet, but he was not prepared to see it disconcertingly pink, unpleasantly moist, and unsettelingly mobile right in his face. His labored breath hissed heavily through his teeth from pain and exertion, but like hell was he going to open his mouth right now or perhaps ever again. The Condesce pulled his chin up, forcing him out of his protective hunch. Dirk glared at her hard through a haze of pain, tears, and sick anticipation.

Her smile was razor sharp, “That's the look I remember, pretty human buoy.”

She forced his mouth open again with infuriating ease and crooned, “If you like wearing the head you current-ly have on your shoalders you whale naut bite me again. Maybe I'll just remove your sword-fish arm, how aboat that? Or,” She smiled slowly, “I could take control of your body.” Her tiara glowed momentarily with a different symbol. “Would you like that bay? You want me in your mouth and mind?” Dirk shuddered horribly. “I thought naut.”

This was happening. He wished it was already over and he was looking back on it, analyzing it, or maybe sectioning it off as something that happened to a different splinter of himself. He already had so many ridiculous shards floating around, would one more hurt anything? There was drool dripping disgustingly from his open mouth. Absurdly, he worried his sleeping platform would get dirty and felt a moment of gratitude that his shoes had been stolen. No shoes on the bed.

Two cold fingers slid into his mouth and pressed on his tongue. They tasted like sweat from his own skin. Mouths did not open any wider. He tried to control his shallow, panicky breathing. How did people breathe with freaky alien octo-cock down their throat? Did they? He tried to take a deep breath but the air was heavy with the smell and taste of sex and it made his stomach roil. Would she kill him when he vomited? Would that be better?

The Condesce forced Dirk's mouth onto the tip of her bulge. It wiggled in the heat of his mouth and she pulled him forward to take in more. His free hand acted on instinct once again, scrabbling and pushing at the Condesce's hip. He painfully curled his injured arm around his stomach, fighting down nausea. The mental image of puke filling his nose made him recoil, and he firmly shouldered it aside. All that struggling made the Condesce groan “Cod, yes, fight me!” and thrust deeper into his throat. One sharp nailed hand was buried in his hair and the other (finally yes thank you) let go of his right arm and stroked the emerging length of bulge that was not currently in Dirk.

The size of the thing did not seem possible. Had she done this to other humans? Had she done this to his Bro? Bro was strong and good and did not fail spectacularly at everything like Dirk. He failed the Game, he failed his friends, and now he was getting face fucked by Her Imperial Condescension. She pulled out enough for him to gasp half a breath with a sharp “AH-” and immediately plunged in even deeper than before. She rolled her hips and pulled his hair to force him to move with her, setting a kind of rhythm. She pull him off and he coughed fuchsia or gasped air then thrust forward into him again where she worked herself hard and deep in his throat. He felt raw and the salt taste of her burned, but the coolness was almost soothing. Silver lining.

Everything about about her invaded him. All of his senses were overwhelmed. He existed in a world of No, and pink; Stop, and black; Please, and gold on gray. Her heavy hair was draped over his body, he heard and saw the swishing motion of it. (“oh shell yes”) She smelled and tasted like her blood but somehow even saltier.

Dirk felt like she would split him in half or take his head off at any moment. One corner of his mouth had cracked and somehow the sting of it registered sharply among all of the other pains assaulting his body. (“good buoy, so pretty in pink”) Jake's lips were constantly chapped and cracked from being outside in all weather. He refused to take care of his skin beyond the most basic and intermittent bathing. Bathing was good. He was teased for his legendary eternal showers. (“this is what humans were for, so warm and soft”) He wanted to break the record for hottest and longest shower in any universe if he survived.

If he survived what was happening.

Dirk's mind shied away from coming back to the present. He let it wander and tried to stop struggling, she got off on him fighting anyway. (“little lowblood fucktoy”) Maybe he should fight her and hope she finished soon. Or killed him. He couldn't decide, so he didn't, and his mind shuddered away from the humiliation, anger, and fear.

Out. “Ahh-”

In. “Mmh.”

Thrust. Struggle. Happening and happening and _happening_. Everything was so real it felt fake, like a high frame rate video.

He felt warmth trickle down his scalp and the back of his neck. She must have sliced him open with her insane claw-nails. He felt cold trickle down his throat into his queasy stomach and hoped it would be over soon. By the time she grabbed his hand and forced it between her thighs Dirk was ready to do anything, _anything_ to just be able to breathe again. Lots of his skills came quickly in dire circumstances; fixing electronics, setting a wound, getting an alien rapist off. Important survival skills like that.

He pushed his fingers into the slick folds of her nook and his hand was almost instantly dripping to the wrist. She gave him fewer and fewer opportunities to gasp for breath, rolling her hips into his mouth and onto his hand with fervor. It was weird that she would have such a thing for humans. She said he was the prettiest. She cannot have noticed the others then; Jake the masculine paragon, Jane with her goddess perfection, Roxy and her classical beauty. They must be safe from her (please let them be safe from this.)

The huge bulge thrust so deep Dirk was sure it damaged something, the pain so sharp he nearly blacked out. She held him there, his eyes clenched shut, churning in his mouth and writhing sickeningly deep inside him. With a shout and a curse Dirk felt himself flooded with cold. He was going to drown in it. He felt her bulge sliding out, and out, and _out_ until she was coming on him instead of in him.

When she let go of his hair he bent over sharply and brought up an even darker shade of purple-pink, probably a mixture of genetic fluid, blood, and whatever else could possibly escape his stomach. Several organs, his tarnished soul maybe. He took painful, shuddering breaths in between quick bursts of coughing. The Condesce, he noticed dully, wiped her hands on the back of his prison tunic.

Staying still seemed to be the best option at the moment. He was huddled forward over his knees, his arms drawn tightly into himself. Fuchsia striped gray legs stepped away and came back clad in black leggings. The fabric was so dark it didn't even show moisture, much less a stain. The hair that had taken over his world was picked up and smoothed back, brought nominally under control by cold, clean hands.

The Condesce canted her hips and made a considering noise. “No, you've almost got it but naut quite.” Dirk flinched hard when she pulled him up by his shoulders. A single harsh sob escaped him as she dragged his arms away from his body, pinned his palms to the platform in front of him, and finally pushed him back down.

“There you go bay. Sea? Bowing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaned up and cross posted from the Kink Meme.
> 
> This is not only the first fan fiction I have written, but my first attempt at fiction writing ever. I hope readers enjoy it. (???) (Perhaps the wrong word for this type of fic.)
> 
> Please let me know what you think, and thank you.
> 
> Wanna ask me questions? Prompt me things? See other stuff I write? Come hang out with me here: [Tsunamayo Makizushi's Writing Tumblr](http://tsunamayo-makizushi.tumblr.com)


End file.
